


Readergasm

by Bridgette_Hayden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: Tiny tribute to all those great stories that won't let my mind go back to the way it was. This is where I will keep all the stories that strongly affect me. So far it's only HP, but I hope to go back and gather the other fandoms.





	Readergasm

**Author's Note:**

> "This is fantasy. Lube simply isn't necessary." :-)  
> ~ Bridgette Hayden

Readergasm.  
/ˈrēēder·ɡazəm/  
noun  
1\. a state of climactic, soul-expanding catharsis from reading material which profoundly disrupts all cognitive functions for days or extended periods.  
2\. Emotional bliss while transfixed by a character, story, or plot, that exceeds one's joy or expectations.

\- Characterized by loss of time, hypnotic focus, increased heart rate, decreased heart rate, inattentiveness, swooning, and a painful desire for more. Also characterized by a psychotic obsession to maintain euphoric conditions provided by a specific work of fiction after it has been read.

\- Symptoms: Inability to achieve optimum focus on subsequent stories or events, real or imaginary. Experiencers often lose interest in real life work and undergo physiological and emotional withdrawal not limited to, but including the anxiety of wondering where their next good fic will come from, and a refractory period, in which brain and body chemistry stabilizes to allow for repeat stimulation.

Refractory recovery occurs after reading content so stimulating that one requires a "recovery period" before one can feel the stimuli of another story again. Neural activity reaches maximum stimuli, rendering synaptic structures unresponsive until the entire brain-body system can recalibrate its cycle through mundane daily activity, until all systems have regained sensitivity and are ready to process at an optimum level.

 

Recs that have had this effect:

[The Man Who Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestSoFar/works/9167785) by [sebastianL (felix_atticus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_atticus/pseuds/sebastianL)  Draco centric, Harry eventually.

[However I Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BestSoFar/works/3979873) by mia_ugly  Harry/Severus

[Silk](http://pushdragon.livejournal.com/19971.html#cutid1) by anonymous. (contact me)

[Nocturne for Quill and Ink](http://pushdragon.livejournal.com/38740.html#cutid1) by georgepushdragon Harry/Draco

[Reliquary](http://pushdragon.livejournal.com/53296.html#cutid1) by georgepushdragon  Lucius/Harry

[Draco under Glass](http://pushdragon.livejournal.com/48333.html#cutid1) by georgepushdragon  Harry/Draco

[Valley of the Shadow, Act I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080566) by [nightfall rising (potionpen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/nightfall%20rising), [potionpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen) (the whole thing is great)  Severus/?

[Darkness Vissible](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11625127/1/Darkness-Visible) by Plutoplex (ff.net)  Severus/Voldemort

[Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl)  Harry/Draco

[With Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610909) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba) Harry/Severus

[Night Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860239) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly)  Severus/Harry

Be Not Defeated by the Rain by ?? Must track down. Harry/Draco

[The Forest King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509988) by [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)

[The Pendulum of Choice ](http://slashcity.org/rushlight/hp/pendulum.htm)by [Rushlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight). My review is [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/246749614)

 

I'll add more of the best that I read.

 

 


End file.
